


Six Feet, Three Hearts, One Mind

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [43]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Abby's friend and Kane's *friend* Cece is found alive in the rubble of the Alpha Station two weeks after the Mt Weather liberation.</p><p>Summary: After this rescue, friends do all walk through the gate together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Feet, Three Hearts, One Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew Callie had a last name?

Abby never thought she’d be grateful for the horrendous thunderstorm that had kept them inside for three days–the dampness eventually causing almost the whole camp to fall sick, to her chagrin–but she was grateful, incredibly so. A batch of radios had been left out, and Raven said she needed more parts to build another set, so a group of them went back to Alpha Station to scavenge.

That’s when she and Kane heard the weak cry, and after running to the pile of rubble from where it sounded, they began to dig out yet another Ark survivor that the ground hadn’t been able to beat down.

_Callie._

When she crawled out from the hollow space she had been living in, she was weak, having only drunk rainwater collected in her shirt and parsed out the rations everyone had been given before the Ark came down, a precaution in case of a separation just like this. 

“My god,” Kane gasped, hands dancing everywhere, eager to embrace her, but not wanting to break her. “Oh my god.” 

Without ceremony, Abby pushed him aside. There would be time for reunions after. “We need to take her pulse and assess for crush injuries but by this point I don’t think–give me that water, now!”

One of the delinquents started forward, and Callie choked out a laugh.

“I thought the ground would’ve softened you up,” she croaked, tired eyes still managing to twinkle with humor at her friend. “Cracked you on impact.”

“Quiet you,” Abby hushed, tears spilling down her cheeks. “Let’s hope it didn’t crack anything of yours on the way down.”

When she finally deemed her uninjured, minus severe dehydration and starvation, Kane surged forward, scooping Callie up to carry her back to camp.

“I want to walk in on my own two feet,” she complained when they reached the gate. “I didn’t survive a fall from space and two weeks in that hole just to continue keeping my boots off the ground.”

Abby laughed, though it was a bit sad, remembering her own return on the stretcher only a few weeks ago. The doctor in her screamed  _no_ , but the survivor in her understood. “You sure you’re strong enough?”

“Absolutely.”

With a resigned sigh and knowing look at Kane, who nodded in agreement, she helped him set Callie down, and, with one of them on either side, helped her walk into home together.


End file.
